User talk:Ijohn chaotic
Welcome to Huntik! [[image:Welcome.png|right]] '''Welcome to Huntik, Ijohn chaotic, and thank you for your edit to the ''[[:Marauder]]'' page!''' There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and keep helping out. '''Questions?''' You can ask on the [[Blog:Recent_posts|Blogs]] or on associated with our article. '''Need more help?''' The [[Project:Community Portal|Community Portal]] and [[Huntik_Wiki:Help|Huntik Help]] pages have outlines of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. will show what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. We're very happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on one of our admins' talk pages if you need help with anything. ::: [[User talk:Lhikan634|Lhikan634]] | [[User talk:Quilafa|Quilafa]] | [[User talk:Nitram86|Nitram 86]] :: }}} }}} }}}, }}} Season 2 Info At this point, we're still working on compiling a lot of Season 2 information as it still has limited (legal) availability. 04:24, November 30, 2012 (UTC) I included several of the reasons in the edit summary section, though a fair deal just needing minor re-formatting of the addition and weren't undoing the edits. I'll quickly go over some of the details below. *Forest Queen Diana: This wasn't stated to be an ability via Holotome, and it makes no sense to call it an unnamed ability instead of describing it. This is the same reason we do not include other ''unnamed'' weapon-based attacks as abilities. *Gybolg: I just fixed a minor spelling error (Gybolg was spelled "Gubolg"). *Lok Lambert: Additional images under that section are mis-formatting the rest of the page since the Abilities section's length can only really support a single image. As the History and Abilities sections are updated with textual details, more relevant images should be able to be added throughout the article without changing how the page formats ;) *Marauder: The main thing from your edit was a bit of funky source-code (see [http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Marauder?diff=prev&oldid=39267 this edit]). I'd venture to guess you're using the Visual Mode? It does stuff like this from time to time. It's not really a big deal, but I tend to like to fix those to make things simpler for later edits ;) *Suits: Several Titans were removed in one of the edits, I re-added and alphabetized them. *Terrapede: The history section should describe the actual events of a Titan being used with some form of citation of the episode - this wiki uses the template. The main thing, though, is the point of view. Everything in articles should be written from an in-universe perspective (as if we were historians of the Huntik universe). *Vigilante: Added to the statement about Den's bonding. Technically speaking, Vigilante bonded to Den ''because of'' his dark past (and potentially being marked by the Blood Spiral). It' never actually stated that "dark" means "evil" in the case of Vigilante. The re-wording is mainly to get both ideas included. 00:52, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Yama-Titans Yeah, I've been trying to get that to show properly after I updated the navigation a while back. Yama-Titans are coded into the navigation, but it seem that Wikia's system will only display 7 subcategories there. I'd been wondering if it was just how my computer was displaying it or not. Once I get past my first wave of finals, I can check with Wikia staff on that. (Especially since I think they're one of the more interesting group of Titan myself!) 02:05, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Policy Update